And it all Started with Potions Class
by Cry'tana
Summary: Snape's gone mad!!!!!!!!!!!!! The horror!!!!!!!! loads of OOCness and stupidity, you have been warned


And it all Started with Potions Class

"I hate potions class." Harry grumbled as he, Ron, and Hermione trudged into the classroom and took their seats. They waited patiently for class to begin, but strangely, Snape was nowhere to be seen.

            "That's odd," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry, "Snape's late."

            Suddenly out of nowhere, a loud screech echoed through the classroom, causing several students to jump. Pieces of wood were sent flying in every direction as something large and purple jumped through the closed door and hid behind Snape's desk.

             "Oh my God, it's Barney!" Neville screamed and ran to the back of the room. At that statement the students began to panic.

            "Did I hear somebody say CHEEZE?!?!" The thing, whatever it was, said. It then did a belly flop onto Snape's desk and started to roll around on it

            The entire class gasped.

            Well, it wasn't Barney, no, it was worse, much worse. There rolling around on Snape's desk was none other then Snape himself! He was wearing a purple spandex suit and pink underwear with Barbie on them, on his head.

            Harry exchanged glances with Ron and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, so he sat there gapping.

            CRASH!

            Snape had rolled of his desk and was giggling madly as he stood up.

            "We're going to play a game!" Snape squealed gleefully, "It's called Secrets! I'll go first."

            "I don't like the sound of this." Ron muttered nervously.

            Snape furrowed his brow as in deep concentration. After a while his face split into a grin as he began to speak, "I like little children." He paused before adding, "Especially little boys…"

            He looked over at Malfoy and licked his lips.

            Malfoy screamed in a high pitched feminine way. Snape lunged for him but was not fast enough to catch Malfoy as he bolted from his seat and hid behind Harry.

            "You can't hide forever." Snape chuckled, "What the? Potter? You're a little boy too, but I hate you. Get out of the way!"

            "Help me." Malfoy whimpered.

            "Help you!?!" Harry shouted in disbelief, "You hate me! I hate you! You insult me, you insult my friends, you insult my family, you insult my friend's families, why, you make it your personal job to make every waking moment of my life miserable!!"

            "So?" Malfoy replied weakly.

            "Well, I can't argue with that logic!" Harry said, "Back Snape! Back I say!"

            Snape was still at the front of the classroom.

            "Harry, if you hand over Malfoy, I'll let you…I'll let you... Sweep the floor!"

            "Makes sense to me!" Harry replied. Turning around he grabbed the collar of Malfoy's robes and held him up in the air. "Come and get him!"

            "Wise decision." Snape practically purred as he strolled toward them. Sweat began to pour down Malfoy's face.

            At that moment Dumbledore just happened to walk in the class. "Hey Snape, I got this letter from your mother, she says it's really important and - GASP!"

            Snape froze and turned to see a speechless Dumbledore who was staring at Snape's peculiar outfit.

            "I don't want to talk about it." Snape muttered.

            "Ya? Well I do!" Dumbledore spat, "You took that out of my closet!"

            "I just that…" Snape continued, but was cut of by Dumbledore.

            "I don't want your petty excuses! Come with me! We are going to have a nice talk about stealing, mister!"

            Dumbledore grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him out of the classroom. Harry could hear Dumbledore yelling all the way down the hall. ("You could have..." "Noooo, you had too...")

            "Interesting class." Harry squeaked.

            "Ya, interesting." Ron said.

            Silence.

            "Well, better get to next class," Harry said.

            "Ya, get to next class…" Ron replied.

            "You can put my down now."

            Harry looked at Malfoy, whom he was still holding up in the air. "Oh ya, sorry bout that." Harry muttered and dropped Malfoy.

            Hermione said nothing, and ten they all just stood there for a while waiting for the shock to wear of.

So, what'd ya think? Funny, sucks, it was ok? Write a review to let me know. And if anyone has any ideas for what I can do for Harry's next class, which is going to be Transfiguration, let me know since I don't have any ideas.


End file.
